Suppose the circumference of a circle is ${14\pi}$. What is its area?
Answer: ${c = 14\pi}$ ${K = 49\pi}$ First, find the radius: $r = c/2\pi = {14\pi}/2\pi = {7}$ Now find the area: $K = \pi r^2$, so $K = \pi \cdot {7}^2 = {49\pi}$.